


Getting Dieted

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fatwin, Gay dads, M/M, eruri - Freeform, fat erwin smith, levi has a Karen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Just a Fatwin short that was incredibly inspired by the amazing @twodeecumdump, @jaegerjaquezoff, and @Buckarts and OF COURSE by the amazing story and art by the lovely @SummoningIsis and @Eruvin_Smisu❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Getting Dieted

Levi and Erwin are deeply in love. I'm talking so head over heels that literally God himself couldn't separate them if he tried. Men were born specifically for one another. They met in their senior year of high school when Erwin transferred to Levi's private school when his mother moved after his father's death. Erwin's life was in shambles but the tiny, ink-haired student council president gave him light again.

The second Levi smiled at him, welcomed him to their class, and gave him a tour of the grounds, Erwin was absolutely smitten. He was out, his bisexuality was nothing new to him, but when he blurted out his request for the shorter student to go out on a date with him at the end of that afternoon, he was immediately the most embarrassed, nervous human being alive because the raven had literally only known him for, like four hours and here he was, assuming the boy was not only gay, but that the man _liked him_. Like, the senior was literally being _friendly_ and _nice_ to him because a school administrator asked him to give Erwin the tour. So, when Levi blushed, stuttered, and shoved his phone in Erwin's hand with the "add new contact" screen showing, needless to say, the blonde was incredibly shocked. The parted when the last bell rang that afternoon, immediately started texting, and had their first date set before dinner.

Erwin learned a lot of things about Levi over the uninterrupted twelve hours worth of texting they did that night instead of sleeping. The smaller man was _definitely_ gay. He had an amazing mom, two siblings, three dogs, two birds, a cat, and a tea habit that would make the Queen of England envious. Erwin's favorite thing though? Levi loved taking selfies and he was the cutest human being on the face of the planet.

Fast forward ten years later, and they're still together. Five more? Still together and happier than ever. Sure, they'd had their fair share of arguments, like what size house to get and how many kids they wanted to adopt and "no, Levi, please, not another stray cat" but still, happier. But some things about them had changed since they started going out at the tender age of seventeen. Rather, more specifically, things had changed about Erwin.

Levi was still incredibly handsome, sexy, and impossibly beautiful. He could probably still fit into his school uniform if the need ever arose. Levi denied this claim, but he knew what size clothes the man wore and the numbers had barely changed over the years. Erwin, however, couldn't say the same. Why? That would 100% be a result of the culinary degree Levi Ackerman got.

His husband, they married when they were 24, even though their parents said to wait a bit longer, was the most amazing chef on Earth. Not only could he cook a twelve course masterpiece, but he could also engineer feats of bakery brilliance with a whisk and a dream. And that led to pound after pound of fat layering itself across Erwin's otherwise muscular body. Why? Because Erwin's job as a husband was to be a guinea pig for Levi's recipe ideas, but also because the blonde was a _slut_ for good food. No amount of sex, he discovered, could work off the weight he put on but that was absolutely okay because Levi looked at him like he put the moon in the sky everyday.

Sure, it was true that Erwin had in insecurities at first, and even now on occasion, but Levi always made sure to combat that with increasingly soft, loving words and enough food to put him in a coma for a few hours after an episode of weariness. Over the years, he'd become much more comfortable with being a good bit larger than his lover, but it was certainly made easier every time Levi looked at him with the level of adoration that he did.

Levi, if he had to tell anyone, had never seen someone as handsome as his husband. He saw Erwin's weight, but as nothing more than years of love, loyalty, and support for his dream career. The blonde was large, smothered him most times when they cuddled, but _who the fuck wouldn't want that_? Muscles and abs are so overrated anyway because they hurt, it's hard to cuddle those. But Erwin's titties? Those were pillows made by angel hands and his own homemade Alfredo sauce and Levi would never be ashamed to say he mad the most peaceful bouts of sleep when Erwin let him rest his head there. The blonde was a sight for sore eyes, a heavenly Adonis, and he was so smitten that no amount of looks from strangers or numbers on a scale could make him feel bad because when it came down to it, Erwin was _healthy_ , large and _fucking healthy_ and that was their fucking business. Levi loved Erwin being big, he wasn't afraid to say his husband was fat, because he was, and fat looked so goddamn sexy on Erwin. Like, no one showed off fat _and_ got his dick rock hard like Erwin Oliver Ackerman-Smith. He had the most gorgeous husband in the universe. Period.

Going out to eat was one of the pair's favorite things to do when the picked days to be lazy with one another. Sometimes, Levi didn't feel like cooking, it's what he did for a living, but mainly because they bother absolutely adored Japanese food and Levi hadn't had the glorious opportunity to apprentice the right person to learn the exquisite cuisine, so they went out to eat when they wanted it. About an hour away from their beautiful home, was a very well-known, fancy, authentic Japanese restaurant. And it was like a dream to go to because they were regulars, had made friends with nearly all of the staff, and even had a booth that probably had their name written on it on a seating chart some where with the way they were always sat there. And tonight, tonight was a Japanese night for the Ackerman-Smith's.

Their regular baby sitter had just arrived, a lovely young girl named Historia with bright eyes and a lovely partner that sometimes accompanied her to their house when they were going to be gone an extended amount of time.

"Ahh, Historia! I'm so glad you could be here on such short notice." Levi welcomed the girl inside with a hug, only shutting the door after taking a peek back to the walkway. "No, Ymir tonight?"

"Oh, no, no. She has an exam tomorrow so she is elbow deep in chemistry books tonight. I told her she could bring everything here, but she knew she'd end up spending more time with the kids than actually studying." Historia laughed behind her hand.

"They really love you two, so I'm not surprised by that at all." Levi stole a glance at his watch. It was 6:30 and their reservation was set for 8 so they really had to get on the road to make it. "Erwin, babe, come on! Okay, so, Teylor, Jay, and Rico have already had their baths but Sebastian's stomach has been a little bubbly tonight so, I would suggest waiting to bath him until after you’re sure he'll take his final bottle. If, for some reason, he won't drink it just let me know and I'll feed him when we get home, just go ahead and give him a bath anyway."

As if the band of children knew they were being spoken about, a thunder of footsteps rushed down the hallway. Teylor and Rico, the five year olds, rushed to Historia and gripped her legs in a hug. Jay, eight, came up just behind them, headphone in one ear and book in the other. Erwin brought up the rear with their infant son cradled over his shoulder and his jacket thrown over his elbow.

"Sorry, sorry. He threw up and needed to be changed." The baby sniffled and burrowed into Erwin's dress shirt.

"Fuck. Maybe we should stay home." One side of Levi's mouth dropped into a worried grimace.

"Oh, please. He's just colicky." Historia gently peeled the plastered children from her body and purposefully tugged Erwin's son from his arm. "Out, shoo. I don't want to see you two until at least twelve. Go away. We will all be perfectly fine."

The pair smirked at one another before pressing kisses to each of their children's heads and rushing out to the SUV. The wouldn't lie, they were a bit worried about the baby, but if anyone could be trusted when it came to child care, it was Historia. She'd been watching their kids since she was a freshman. They'd helped her buy books for her sophomore year when she spent extra money just to get CPR certified last year when the couple learned their application had been selected by a young, very pregnant woman to adopt her baby. It wasn't the right time for her, but it was the perfect time for them. Four had been their goal, the perfect six-person household, and their amazing babysitter had been more than excited to meet and help take care of the beautiful infant when Erwin and Levi had important things to do. She was in irreplaceable member of their family. They had nothing to worry about, but leave it to them to be big softies when it came to their children.

Erwin drove them to the restaurant, holding hands and singing along to the radio the entire way. It had been a month or so since they'd gotten the chance to get their favorite foods, so they were extremely excited for tonight. Levi, alone, had dreamed of the large bowls of ramen while Erwin drooled over thoughts of the dozen different kinds of sushi the restaurant created. Their stomachs rumbled in unison, making them smile at one another. By the time they arrived, they were buzzing with excitement and definitely weren't embarrassed to rush up to the front door. The hostess, Sasha, greeted them with an exuberant smile when she saw their faces, expressing her unhappiness at how long it had been since she last saw them.

"Got your booth right here for you two." She put the menus and utensils on the table. "So, good news and bad news."

"Oh, god." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me they aren't out of tapioca pearls tonight. I really need my tea for the ride home."

"No! God, I'd hate to be the one driving you home." Sasha laughed out loud and braced her knees.

"Believe me, that wasn't a good night." Erwin winked across the table when Levi squawked at him.

"I can only imagine. No, but Leona quit last week. She and her husband moved." The girl spoke through clenched teeth and squinted.

"Oh, no! We didn't get to say goodbye! Erwin, I told you we should have come back last month!" Levi playfully smacked his husband's arm from across the table. "So, what's the good news?"

"The good news is that the new girl is going to be your server tonight. Her name is Sonia, she's amazing. You’re going to love her." Sasha was about to sing more of the girl's praises when someone called her back up to the front. "Shit, okay, coming! I'll send her right over. You're gonna love her!"

Levi sighed, they really liked Leona, all of the staff, honestly, but she was normally their server if she was working on nights they came in. But it was going to be okay, if Sasha said this new girl was good then they knew it had to be true.

Just a moment later, a lovely, bright-eyed girl bounced up to their table. She had a wide smile on hair face, lovely makeup, and cute hair twisted up into a bun.

"Hi! My name is Sonia and I'll be your server tonight. Sasha said you two are super regulars, so it's awesome to meet you. I'm new, but I promise, I'll learn your faces really quick." She looked between them with excitement in her eyes. "What can I get y'all started off to drink tonight?"

"We look forward to getting to know you, Sonia." Erwin sent her one of his most charming smiles, which Levi giggled at when the girl blushed wildly. "I will take a Coke and my lovely husband will take a green tea."

"Y-your husband?" Sonia looked between them again before blushing when her eyes landed on their tangled fingers. "How did I miss you holding hands? You are literally the cutest couple I've ever seen."

Levi laughed softly and Erwin tightened his hold on his husband's hand warmly.

"Thank you." Levi rubbed his thumb over Erwin's knuckles.

"Okay, so Coke and green tea. Did you want sweet or unsweet?"

"Sweet, please. Thank you." The girl nodded and turned to retrieve their refreshments. Levi chose then to push himself out of the booth. "I am going to the bathroom. You know what we want so unless you want something different, go ahead and order it."

"Yes dear." Erwin chuckled and glanced over the menu anyway, just to be sure.

Levi was quick to relieve himself and get his hands washed before heading back to the table. Erwin had ordered their usual: two bowls of miso ramen with extra pork, an appetizer of tempura shrimp, two sides of rice, and a trio tray of sushi to share, most of which Erwin would most likely eat. It sounded perfect. Erwin excused himself go the restroom, leaving Levi to sip his tea and check his phone.

After a good amount of time, passed by hearty conversation about children's activities and menu contemplations for Levi's restaurant, all of their food arrived. It was steaming hot, or perfectly temped in the case of the sushi, and looked absolutely delectable.

"Okay, I'll be back in just a bit to check on y'all. I hope you enjoy."

And enjoy they did. The ramen was perfect and delicious as always. And just as expected, Levi barely made it through his bowl and a few pieces of tempura. Erwin flashed an empathetic smile when the raven eyed the sushi with desire, but had only the ability to pout because there was no room left in his stomach. The blonde teased him by plucking the smaller man's favorite sushi, futomaki, and plopped the entire slice into his mouth.

"Why do you do this to me?" Levi groaned sadly and draped his arms across the table dramatically.

"Because I love you." Erwin chopsticked a medallion of unagi sushi into his mouth next.

"This isn't love, it's torture." He picked through his rice with abandon, feeling bad that he couldn't fit even a single grain into his stomach.

Levi decided to just watch his husband eat instead, because if anything made him happy, it was watching the glorious blonde eat. The way his thick eyelashes fluttered when he got a particularly satisfying bite, when a wide smile spread across his lips if Levi fed him himself, and god forbid it be a new recipe Levi wanted him to try, because the exaggerated sounds the man would blow his ego up with were sinful. Erwin was absolutely filthy when it came to eating because he knew exactly how much Levi loved watching him enjoy food.

"Keep staring at me like that and I might make _you_ my dessert tonight." Erwin drained the last of his beverage and gave Levi a sultry wink.

"Oh? Is that a threat or a promise?" The raven felt a heat start in his lap, thankful for the table to cover the erection the began to tent his pants.

"Both, my dear husband. You are the perfect treat to end this evening with." Erwin reached across the table to tickle Levi's throat, making him shiver in his seat.

Before he could respond, Sonia came up to the table.

"How are we doing over here? Y'all need some refills?" She motioned to each of their empty cups and smiled when they nodded. "Awesome, I'll be right back."

They say in silence, sharing intimate looks between each other while Levi swept his foot along the inside of Erwin's left knee as the man continued to munch on a few more pieces of sushi.

"Alright, here we go, green tea and a diet coke. Are y'all interested in seeing the-"

"Excuse me. Diet coke?" Levi's eyes quickly left Erwin's face to squint in the girl's direction.

"Oh, yea, a diet one. Gotcha right here." She pointed to Erwin's cup with a wavering smile.

"I believe he asked you for a regular coke. Did you diet coke my husband?" Levi sat up straight in his seat and scoffed. "This is unacceptable. Do you think it's okay to just give someone a diet drink?"

"Levi-"

"No, don't Levi me." Silver flashed back to blue before settling on the waitress. "He asked you for a regular coke and you bring him a _diet_ one instead. What exactly are you insinuating?"

If Levi hated one thing in the entire world, it was when someone "dieted" his gorgeously plump husband. It had become a game between the two of them to keep count of the number of times people would "diet?" Erwin when he ordered a regular soda. In the past ten years since the start of his weight gain, the number had well passed two hundred and it was absolutely appalling. Levi started calling them out on it when they realized what was happening and he has zero patience for it anymore. Where do people get the idea that they can be so goddamn rude?

"If you have something to say to my husband, you can just say it. You don't need to beat around the bush by bringing him a diet coke." Levi had started to raise his voice. This was their fucking date night and this girl had take it upon herself to sabotage it. "Yea, he's big, gloriously sized, and I, for one, absolutely adore it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Levi, you're making a scene. Sto–” Erwin reached across the table in an attempt to take his hand. The blonde was more willing to keep his mouth shut than his tiny husband.

"I don't care!"

Erwin was correct, though. The more Levi's voice rose, the more tables turned to look in their direction. Sonia looked over her shoulder and immediately averted her eyes and hunched her shoulders.

"You know diet drinks are just as bad for you, right? They're terrible for your teeth and, frankly, they taste disgusting. How dare you. What, exactly, were you trying to accomplish?" Levi felt a little triumphant when the girl's eyes widened at his words, but then she dared to look over at Erwin. "Oh, no, don't look at him. He isn't going to save you from this. That's so rude of you to do! He just wanted to enjoy his food. We came out for a–”

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on over here?" Sasha rushed over to the table and gently grasped Sonia's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on? Was something wrong with the food?"

"I'm so sorry. There was a–”

"Erwin, I swear to God if you apologize for this I will be upset with _you_. Yes, in fact, there is a problem." Levi tore his eyes from Sonia to glare at Sasha. "She brought Erwin a diet coke when he _specifically_ asked her for a regular one. I'm not sure if she was trying to take a stab at weight or just didn't approve of the amount of food we ordered, but I would _love_ an explanation."

"S-sir, I–” Sonia's voice skipped but Erwin, once again, tried to save her.

"Levi, baby, please. Just listen to me for one–”

"You are not allowed to save her from this. This is our favorite place to eat and I will not stand to be discriminated on, regardless of where we are, but especially not here. So, go on, spit it out."

Sonia had tears collecting in her eyes and Sasha's mouth was hanging open in surprise. A small hush had spread across the most adjacent tables. The air was full of tension.

"Levi, I ordered it." Erwin's tone was gentle but matter-of-factly.

"What?" He immediately looked over at his husband with a look of disbelief. "Why did you do that? Did she say something to you? Wait, are you okay? Do you feel bad or – are you sick? If you felt sick you should have told me."

"No, baby, no." Erwin reached over and rub his hand. "Honey, the regular coke was out."

"Oh..." Levi's eyes suddenly blew wide. "Oh my god."

"She told me while you were in the restroom so I changed it to diet. I didn't really want anything else."

Levi looked between everyone for a moment before turning bright red and sputtering.

"Holy shit. I'm so sorry." He covered his mouth with one hand. "I'm so – fuck. I didn't mean to yell at you. I mean, I did but..."

"N-no, i-its okay!" Sonia sniffled and forced herself to smile as she patted under her eyes.

"No, it's not. I'm so sorry." Levi hid his face in his hands.

"He's very protective of me." Erwin tried to smooth the scene out with one of his ever-charming smiles.

"No, I totally understand! Please, know that I would never do that." Sonia fanned her face. "That happens to my mother all the time. It's terrible."

Levi wanted to crawl under the table and /die/ because this hand been a misunderstanding of his own. He was so quick and ready to jump down this girl's throat when she was just doing what Erwin asked.

"Sonia, meet the real Levi Ackerman." This voice pulled all of their attention away when Hange came sauntering to the booth. "A wonderful customer but a spit-fire when it comes to his husband. I got this, Sasha, go ahead."

The girl patted Sonia on the arm and made her way back her station. The chef patted her on the back with a chuckle.

"I promise, I would never do that to you. It's horrible, and a bit dangerous for some people, honestly." Sonia rubbed at the back of her neck.

"It's okay, really. I'm sorry. I should have listened to both of you what you tried to correct me."

"I keep trying to tell you that you have a temper, honey." Erwin patted his hand and took a sip of his new drink. "It really isn't that bad."

Hange made small talk for a moment, just to be sure that they didn't need to break up a fight or comp a meal before returning to the kitchen. Levi and Sonia traded a few more apologies between one another before one of her other tables motioned for her and she excused herself from their table. Levi hid his face a bit longer and stuffed a piece of sushi in his face without thinking about it before complaining about having an overstuffed tummy.

Erwin graciously ordered Levi's favorite coconut bubble tea with chocolate shavings on top. Sonia delivered it with the bill and, once again, apologized before giving them a moment collect their payment. Levi took the cash from wallet, leaving the girl a $50 tip and told her not to worry about giving him and change. Erwin smiled and took his hand, along with their to-go box of sushi, and led his wonderfully aggressive husband out of the restaurant.

"I love you so much." Erwin opened the car door for the small, still-embarrassed man before taking his own seat.

"I'm hateful." Levi shoved the straw in his mouth and took a long sip of the sweet concoction.

"You are incredible and protective." Erwin leaned over the console and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I adore you more than life itself, you know that right?"

"Even when I attack wait staff for no reason?"

"Oh, especially when you let out the gremlin side that I love so much." Erwin tongue dipped past his lips to deepen their kiss. "Mmm, so sweet."

"It's just the tea." Levi whispered and jiggled the cup to make the ice clink together.

"Nope, it's just my amazing, protective husband." Erwin kissed him again and hummed when Levi moaned into the connection. His fingers glided into the undercut on Levi's head and brushed over the sensitive nape of his neck. "Fuck, I'm so excited for dessert."


End file.
